Dores do Passado
by Haine II
Summary: Milo foi embora sem dizer adeus. Depois de seis anos retorna e reencontra aquele que sempre amou e depois abandonou. O passado pode ser esquecido por um verdadeiro amor? Quem sabe... -- Yaoi possívelmente lemon , Milo x Camus e outros a decidir .
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Dores do Passado (título provisório, aberto a sugestões)  
**Autora:** Haine (haineii), contando com a ajuda do Rikku (tachibana).  
**Beta:** Ninguém (alguém gostaria de ser? :3 Ficarei realmente grata!)  
**Gênero:** romance (com drama, comédia e outros subgêneros).  
**Censura:** M. 18+. Contém yaoi e, posteriormente, lemon.  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não sou jornalista ou estudante disso. Por isso, essa fic pode parecer absurda em alguns aspectos. Apenas usei o que eu sabia sobre o assunto para criar o ambiente. /o/ Qualquer coisa (falta de créditos, idéias confusas, notas que faltaram, ...), podem me mandar um sinal de vida. XDv  
**Introdução **(não precisa ler, pode passar direto para o capítulo 1):  
Olá! É um prazer saber que você está lendo minha fic! Caso não tenha percebido, ela é **A.U.** (Alternative Universe, sabe?) e contém o casal (principalmente, há vários e eu ainda estou aberta a sugestões!) **Milo e Camus**. Se não lhe agrada, prefiro que não venha xingar a minha mãe ou algo assim, tá? Espero que goste e continue acompanhando! :3

* * *

**Dores do Passado**

**Capítulo 1 – O Reencontro**

"Prezado Sr. Verssau". Torceu o nariz ao ver seu sobrenome escrito errado. Não era tão difícil assim escrever "Verseau" **(1)**, ou era? "Foi marcada uma reunião para amanhã às oito horas. Como o tema tratado diz respeito a você sua presença é imprescindível". Nunca fora uma pessoa diurna, portanto bufou irritado. Excelente! Eram quatro e meia da manhã. E ainda estava no trabalho! Não poderia dormir e, por um momento, pensou em nem ir para casa. Desistiu da idéia, lembrando que em sua casa, ao menos, tinha um chuveiro para tomar um banho gelado, com o propósito de espantar o sono.  
Colocou algumas folhas soltas dentro de sua pasta, junto com anotações. Vestiu o casaco, espreguiçando-se. Ao notar sua movimentação, um colega de trabalho exclamou surpreso:

- Já vai, Camus? Tão cedo! – E riu.  
- Compromissos, Aldebaran. Se não, até ficaria mais uma meia hora...  
- Você sempre fala em "meia hora", mas acaba saindo daqui quando começa amanhecer. – Sacudiu a cabeça. – Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?  
- Bom final de noite. – E saiu da sala, sem responder aquela pergunta.

Simplesmente não gostava de ficar sozinho em casa. Ficava pensando bobagens e desperdiçando tempo com coisas inúteis. Melhor trabalhar: pelo menos era algo produtivo. Mesmo que sua carga horária fosse de cinco horas, ficava quase doze dentro do prédio do jornal. Havia muito que fazer, já que trabalhava no site na internet do jornal. Noticias não paravam de ocorrer, portanto era necessário atualizar sempre. Ao contrário da publicação em papel, em que as notícias precisam ser modificadas a cada novidade para deixar o jornal pronto até seu fechamento e, caso ocorra algo sobre o assunto depois disso, deve-se esperar até a edição do dia seguinte, a internet é um veículo de comunicação quase que instantâneo, em que mensagens podem ser transmitidas rapidamente.  
Portanto, possuía uma obsessão em manter a página atualizada: as novidades não iam esperar que ele relaxasse e dormisse. Continuariam vindo à tona. Dormia pouco, trabalhava muito. Seu saldo de horas extras era lendário entre os colegas, seu empenho chamara a atenção da diretoria, o que lhe rendera duas promoções – a primeira para subchefe e a segunda para chefe – em menos de três meses e suas férias atrasadas estavam estocadas. Contava a lenda que todas as férias que Camus se negara a tirar somadas dariam quase que um ano. "Exagerados!" – pensava – "Somam apenas cinco meses".  
As revisoras morriam de amores por ele. Raramente encontravam um ou dois erros em seus artigos. E, quando estes ocorriam, era porque o jornalista estava trabalhando por mais de doze horas. Nesses momentos, seus colegas o expulsavam da redação: "Vá dormir, workaholic!". Porém, apesar do público feminino o ter como ídolo, jamais demonstrara interesse em qualquer uma das moças. "Acho que ele trabalha para esquecer de um amor! E por isso evita ter um amor aqui, perdendo seu único refugio, entendem?", era o que Aiolia, que trabalhava na diagramação do jornal impresso, tinha como teoria. Apesar de falar de brincadeira, arrancando gargalhadas dos colegas enquanto tomavam café, mal sabia que estava realmente próximo da verdade.  
Camus deu a partida em seu carro e aproveitou o vento noturno que batia contra seu rosto, fazendo seus longos cabelos ruivos, de um tom marcante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, escuro, esvoaçarem. Ligou o rádio, ouvindo as vozes de alguns colegas comentando acontecimentos e anunciando músicas.  
Chegou, finalmente em sua casa. Estacionou o carro na garagem, em seguida trancando o portão. Tateou o bolso em busca de suas chaves, depois de um tempo, finalmente, conseguiu abrir a porta. Acendeu a luz e foi recepcionado por seu cachorro de estimação, um São Bernardo. Aliás, não era seu. Pertencia a seus avós, assim como aquela casa. Acariciou a orelha dele.

- Está com fome, Louis? – E caminhou até a cozinha, pegando o pacote de ração no armário. Observou o enorme cão empurrar sua tigela com o focinho. Serviu uma porção de alimento para o cão e tornou a guardar a comida. – Você deve se entediar de passar o dia sozinho, não é?

E caminhou até a sala, ligando a secretária eletrônica, para ver seus recados. Eram os de sempre: parentes chatos perguntando como estava a vida, alguns ex-colegas da faculdade convidando-o para relembrar os velhos tempos ("velhos tempos que fazem poucos anos desde que se passaram! Gente exagerada" – resmungou), a veterinária perguntando se o cachorro havia melhorado do problema no ouvido... Sempre a mesma coisa.  
Preparou uma xícara de café e começou a fazer um sanduíche. Pegou seu lanche e jogou-se no sofá. Ligou a televisão e começou a assistir o filme que passava. "A Pantera Cor de Rosa". Não gostava muito de comédias, mas precisava matar tempo até ser a hora de voltar para o trabalho, já que, se dormisse, não conseguiria acordar. Desse modo, sentou-se no tapete macio branco, recostando-se no sofá. Louis, o São Bernardo, deitou-se ao lado de Camus, apoiando sua cabeça no colo deste, que estava concentrado no inspetor Jacques Clouseau.  
Não tardou a ver no relógio seis e quarenta. Esfregou os olhos e foi tomar um banho. Tomara cinco xícaras de café para se manter acordado. Após terminar de se banhar, escovou os dentes, arrumou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, vestiu uma camisa branca e uma calça bege. Não colocou gravata, o ramo jornalístico não era realmente formal, se tratando da redação. Serviu mais comida para o cachorro, tomou mais uma xícara de café e saiu de casa carregando sua pasta. Deu a partida no carro e em pouquíssimo tempo já estava no jornal, visto que não morava muito longe.  
Eram sete e cinqüenta, por isso já se dirigiu a sala de reunião. Pelo que pode ver, estavam com outra reunião lá dentro, pois a porta estava fechada e ouvia vozes, apesar de não poder entendê-las. Geralmente, durante a tarde que ocorriam as decisões da diretoria, logo era estranho ser chamado pela manhã. Por um momento se preocupou com uma possível demissão, apesar de seu serviço ser impecável. O relógio marcou oito horas e a porta foi aberta.

- Bom dia, senhor Verssau! – Disse a sorridente secretária, June.  
- Igualmente, senhorita Kamereonte. – Respondeu, levemente irritado.  
- É "Kameleontti" **(2)**.  
- Assim como é "Verseau", e não "Verssau", né?

June abriu a boca duas ou três vezes para replicar, mas optou por ficar calada. Ia dizer "Seu nome é muito difícil, pois é um nome francês!", mas pensou em seu sobrenome de origem finlandesa, que também deveria ser difícil de pronunciar, e decidiu não reclamar. "Errar é humano, depois de tudo", se convenceu, não percebendo que Camus errara a pronuncia para provocá-la.  
Deixou o ruivo entrar e voltou a sua sala, que ficava ao lado da sala de reuniões em que estavam. Ele, por sua vez, aproximou-se da mesa.

- Senhorita Kido?  
- Boa tarde, Camus! – Exclamou a moça oriental, remexendo em uma pilha de documentos. – Você sempre chega na hora, não é? Fico feliz!  
- Até antes, senhorita. – Fez uma pausa. – Devo...? – E indicou uma cadeira.  
- Sim, é claro. – E sorriu. – Bem, eu estava conversando com outra pessoa e pedi para que ela fosse à sala da June por uns momentos, já que precisava conversar com você sobre o assunto antes.  
- Sobre o que seria? – Tentou não demonstrar sua ansiedade.  
- Um novo funcionário. – E Camus teve que se segurar para não suspirar aliviado, após Saori proferir essas palavras. – Só que ele veio dos Estados Unidos. Pode ser que ele não esteja acostumado com o modo que nosso jornal, Elláda **(3)**, é produzido. Então, gostaria que explicasse a ele como funcionam as coisas por aqui, porque ele foi bem recomendado pela faculdade em que estudou, e é muito conceituada.  
- Vai ser interessante ter mais um estrangeiro na redação. – E carregou o sotaque francês, fazendo sua chefe rir.  
- Na verdade, ele é grego, mas havia pegado uma bolsa de estudos para a faculdade. Porém, ele se destacou tanto que fez um curso de pós-graduação também.  
- Oh, realmente interessante. – Sorriu. Um mal pressentimento o fez gelar até a alma.- Vou pedir para que June o chame para cá de volta. – E apertou um botão no telefone.

Logo, um homem chegou a sala, sorridente. Loiro, os cabelos longos lhe caiam em cachos pelas costas. Possuía a pele bronzeada, evidentemente castigada pelo sol grego. O rosto bonito, o porte alto e o corpo forte o faziam parecer o tipo de homem que é chamado de "deus grego" pelas mulheres.

- Sim? – Perguntou. Era uma voz agradável.  
- Milo. – Disse Saori, sorrindo para ele. – Vou lhe apresentar ao seu chefe.

Camus levantou-se de sua cadeira e virou-se para o grego, que parou de sorrir para apresentar uma expressão de total surpresa. Se encararam por alguns minutos, até que conseguiram se cumprimentar com sorrisos forçados:

- Sou Camus d'Verseau. Prazer em conhecê-lo, tenho certeza que trabalharemos bem juntos.  
- Sou Milo Archiakos **(4)**. E tenho certeza do mesmo, Camus.  
- Bem! – Exclamou a oriental, com uma leve malícia, ao perceber as expressões surpresas que os dois apresentaram. – Agora que já se conhecem, será ótimo que vão a seu lugar de trabalho! Camus, depois que ele já estiver enturmado, pode ir para casa. Sei que deve ter ficado até tarde arrumando aquela matéria sobre o tráfico de entorpecentes na América do Sul. Ficou ótima, aliás. Bom trabalho!  
- Obrigado, senhorita Saori. – Disseram em uníssono, quando, na verdade, queriam mandá-la para um lugar não muito agradável.

Caminharam lentamente até o elevador. Enquanto esperavam que ele parasse no andar que estavam, o sexto andar, Milo resolveu puxar assunto.

- E então? Como está sua vida?  
- A mesma coisa.  
- Nossa, que frieza.  
- Milo, você sumiu sem me falar nada. Não esperava que eu o recebesse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ou esperava?  
- Não. – Ele começou a rir. – Se isso ocorresse, eu apontaria para você e exclamaria: "você não é o Camus! O que fez com ele?!".  
- Quantos anos se passaram desde que...?  
- Seis anos.  
- É bastante tempo. – Entrou no elevador, que acabara de abrir a porta. E apertou o botão do terceiro andar.  
- Sentiu saudades?  
- Só nos primeiros meses.  
- Sério? – Exclamou surpreso.  
- É, você não deve ter sentido falta de mim depois da primeira semana. – Rolou os olhos.  
- Ei, não me trate assim, Cam.  
- Não me chame de "Cam". – Bufou.  
- Você não pode apagar o que houve!  
- Eu devia dizer isso a você. Por isso não se surpreenda de eu estar bravo! – Exclamou, saindo do elevador que chegara ao andar que queriam. – Pois bem, senhor Archiakos, esse é nosso andar: o terceiro andar, redação do jornal impresso e do jornal na internet. O térreo é a recepção, o arquivo e é ligado a rotativa. O primeiro andar é a diagramação, digitação, revisão e classificados do jornal impresso. O segundo andar é a rádio e a cafeteria. O terceiro andar, como eu disse, é a redação de ambos os jornais. Aqui tem uma revisão também e a nossa diagramação. No quarto andar, encontra-se o estúdio, em que são gravados os jornais televisivos. Já no quinto é a diretoria e no sexto é a sala de reuniões e auditório. Para fumar, caso ainda o faça, vá as sacadas que existem no final dos corredores, pois nos lugares com ar condicionado é proibido. Todos andares tem banheiro e máquina de bebidas. Ah, no primeiro andar também fica o refeitório. Alguma pergunta?  
- Alguém já te disse que você ficou ainda mais bonito?  
- Já. Agora, essa é nossa sala. – E abriu a porta de vidro de uma sala enorme repleta de computadores, impressoras, scanners e outros equipamentos eletrônicos que o loiro não soube precisar de imediato o que eram.

Algumas exclamações de surpresa vieram de diversos pontos da sala. Os jornalistas não sabiam precisar o que era mais estranho: o chefe estar de manhã no jornal ou Milo estar ali.

- Miluxo? – Exclamou um rapaz loiro, de cabelos cacheados, e muito bonito. Ao ver o outro confirmar com a cabeça, deu um gritinho de felicidade e o abraçou. – Ahhh! Seu bobo! Passou todo esse tempo sem dar notícias para o seu Dite! Não somos mais amigos, heim?  
- Claro que somos, Aphrodite! Não viaja! – E riu.  
- Oh, que bom ter você de volta a Grécia, Milo! – Disse um rapaz também loiro, só que, ao contrário dos outros dois, com cabelos lisos, dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele. – Achei que tinha nos abandonado de vez.  
- Eu sei que vocês não agüentam ficar sem mim, Shaka! Mas não precisam mais chorar, seu Milo querido já está aqui!  
- Ah, quando me disseram que tinham te visto aqui não acreditei. – Exclamou um rapaz de cabelos curtos castanhos. – Seu filho da mãe, vá pro inferno. – E deu um soquinho no ombro de Milo. – Achamos que tinha casado com uma loira de farmácia turbinada e se mudado pra Los Angeles! Só que com esse ego não há mulher que te agüente! – Riu, acompanhado por todos da sala, exceto Camus. – Pena que o Deba foi embora! Ele ia adorar te ver.  
- Olia! – Deu um abraço apertado no amigo. – Que bom que está todo mundo reunido aqui!  
- É, no máximo estamos separados por setores ou jornadas de trabalho. – Comentou um rapaz de aparência extremamente exótica, se aproximando. Possuía cabelos loiros e lisos, presos em um rabo de cavalo.  
- Mumumumumu! – Brincou o grego, abraçando o amigo e depois soltando-o com uma careta cômica. – Argh! Você ainda tem cheiro de incenso. Isso que dá conviver com o falso indiano ali.  
- Guarde suas gracinhas para você! – Shaka torceu o nariz, fazendo de conta que estava ofendido.  
- Mu, melhor voltarmos para a diagramação, ou nossa chefe come nossos fígados. Bem... Miiiilo! Depois temos que sair para comemorar a sua volta! A gente marca algo para sábado! – E Aiolia saiu da sala, acenando, seguido por Mu.

Camus suspirou aliviado. Quando Aiolia e Milo estavam em um lugar, pareciam furacões: bagunçavam tudo e agitavam a todos. Ligou seu computador e resolveu terminar um artigo antes de ir embora. Logo percebeu Milo atrás de si.

- O que você quer?  
- Trabalhar! O que eu faço? – Disse, com uma empolgação infantil.  
- Humn... – Alcançou uma pasta para Milo. – Divirta-se.  
- Obrigado... Chefe. – Respondeu irritado.

O ruivo até tentou escrever mais, mas entrou no estado que Aphrodite chamava de "fase em que o Teco entrou em coma e o Tico morreu", quando simplesmente sofria um bloqueio e não conseguia mais fazer nada. Precisava dormir, apenas isso. Chamou Hyoga, um funcionário que, apesar de recém-formado, fora recomendado por uma faculdade russa bastante famosa, e lhe informou que talvez se atrasasse um pouco, pedindo para ajudar o novo funcionário.  
Já o garoto russo sabia que sempre seu chefe lhe falava sobre "possivelmente atrasar". Isso nunca acontecia. Camus chegava sempre no horário, ou antes. Arrumou suas coisas e desligou o computador. Despediu-se de todos e disse um "comportem-se", em um leve tom de brincadeira, recebendo "Sim, mamãe" e "Não falaremos com estranhos!" como resposta.  
Vendo o chefe deixar a sala, Milo voltou sua atenção ao monitor. Enquanto tentava redigir a matéria que lhe fora encaminhada, se perdia por entre memórias, de um passado não tão distante assim, mas realmente marcante.

_Continua...!_

* * *

**(1)** Camus d'Verseau (aliás, seria Camus du Verseau, né? Lembro que era Camus Le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Se estiver errado, me avisem! XD) é Camus de Aquário em francês. X"D Não sou nada criativa.  
**(2)** "HAINE ESTÚPIDA! A JUNE NASCEU NA ETIÓPIA!". Orly? Pois é. Mas eu não sei nenhuma língua africana. Oo Aí me arranhei no finlandês pra inventar um sobrenome pra moça.  
**(3)** Elláda é só outro jeito de se dizer "Grécia". X"D  
**(4)** Archi chefe; Akos quem nasceu na península Mani. É a terceira fic que eu ponho esse sobrenome no Miluxo! oo

Então, espero que gostem! 8D Ela veio num surto de inspiração enquanto eu assistia House. "Rikku, você acha que uma fic de CDZ assimassadoblablabla fica legal?". Ele gostou. Eu escrevi. Ainda estou trabalhando no capítulo dois, mas vamos ver se semana que vem eu atualizo. /o/ Se tiver review, eu atualizo. Se não, eu vou ir acumulando capítulos até uma alma caridosa deixar um "oi". X"D  
Ahhh! Esse título é PROVISÓRIO. Eu não gostei dele (clichê!), então quero sugestões! :3 E de casais também! 8D  
E... Eu ainda tenho que terminar de revisar o capítulo 4 de Passarela. Semana de provas me atrasou. X"D

Espero ver (ler? ahn...) vocês em breve. 8D

_Essa fic começou a ser escrita em 12 de maio de 2008._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Introdução:**  
Um pouquinho de Shura e Camus não faz mal, né? Eu sempre tive uma quedinha por esse par, então resolvi pôr uma pitadinha nessa fic! Espero que gostem. Esse capítulo demorou a sair e me deu um trabalhão infernal. Espero que as falas do Shura, com palavras em espanhol, e as do Camus, com palavras em francês sejam compreensíveis. De qualquer forma, eu traduzi as falas em francês no final do capítulo.

Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão, não hesitem em falar comigo, ok? Boa leitura.

* * *

**Dores do Passado  
Capítulo 2 – A Festa**

* * *

Dois adolescentes trocaram um beijo. Sem malícia, porém apaixonado, escondidos por entre as pilhas de livros da biblioteca da escola. Mal chegaram ao décimo sexto ano de vida e já descobriram o que significava o termo "amor verdadeiro".

Seu primeiro beijo com Camus fora roubado, era o que Milo pensava. Discutiam entre sussurros, porém, ao ver os lábios rosados se movimentarem próximos a seu rosto, não resistiu. Foi assim que pela primeira vez se tocaram.

Quando conheceu Camus, ele não era muito bonito. Porém, possuía um rosto diferente do que o loiro costumava ver na Grécia: era pálido, coberto de sardas, olhos de um tom de verde – como se fossem as águas de um oceano, lábios finos e rosados naturalmente, nariz arrebitado e cabelos avermelhados compridos caíam lisos sobre os ombros como se emoldurassem o quadro. Era quase da mesma altura de Milo. "Sou um centímetro mais alto!" – sempre dizia contente, arrancando olhares de desaprovação do outro. Conheceram-se enquanto cursavam o ensino médio. Possuíam alguns pontos em comum, inclusive a mesma ambição para o futuro: serem jornalistas.

Quanto mais conviva com o francês, mais sentia algo crescer em seu peito. Descobriu o que sentia pelo outro quando foi visto aos beijos com uma garota, quase no final último ano do ensino médio. Correu atrás do amigo para lhe explicar o que ocorrera. "Você não me deve satisfações! A vida é sua, não se incomode comigo", foi o que obteve como resposta. Porém, internamente, sentia que precisava explicar, se desculpar, implorar. Era orgulhoso demais para fazer isso. Continuou argumentando até arrancar um "o que você quer afinal, Milo?" do outro. O que queria? Conseguiu. Um beijo: escondido, ansioso, silencioso, cheio de paixão.

Começaram a namorar assim que separaram os lábios. Conseguiram passar no vestibular da mesma faculdade. Ainda namoravam. Trocavam beijos escondidos de todos. O loiro não compreendia o porquê de toda a discrição do outro, mas aceitava. Estava feliz. Então veio uma notícia inesperada: um de seus professores o recomendara para uma bolsa de estudos nos Estados Unidos. Ficou realmente empolgado: mal juntou suas coisas e assinou os documentos e logo já estava sobrevoando o Atlântico.

Foi nesse momento que percebeu ter esquecido algo: não avisara Camus. Não o beijara, não trocaram lágrimas por entre um abraço no aeroporto, não fizeram muitas coisas. E esse "muitas coisas" para Milo era de conotação sexual. Nunca trocou mais do que beijos com o outro. Gostaria de ter explorado melhor o corpo alvo, porém não pode. Não mandou notícias: o ruivo devia lhe odiar. Desapareceu por anos. Estava no quarto semestre de faculdade quando conseguiu a bolsa. Completou seu curso, fez uma pós-graduação e, quando voltou a Europa, foi trabalhar em Londres. Agora, de volta a Grécia, reencontrou a primeira pessoa que amou com intensidade. O mundo é realmente complicado.

- A vida não é justa! – Suspirou.

- Ninguém nunca disse que era, Miluxo. – Sorriu Aphrodite. – Houve algo? Não ama mais seus amiguinhos?

- Não é isso não, Dite... – Riu.

- J_ááá_ sei! Vamos sair pra comemorar hoje a noite! Que mané esperar o sábado! – Pôs-se a discar um número. – E vamos no seu bar favorito: Thanasis ******(1)**. Não aceito "não" como resposta.

- Já que estou sendo intimado a isso. – Fez uma expressão de sofrimento. – E o Camus, não trabalha de noite? Então ele não vem?

- O Cam não curte muito. O único que conseguiu arrastá-lo para um bar foi o Shura. E depois de muito esforço. Só que era uma ocasião m_uuu_ito especial.

- Quer dizer que a minha volta não é especial? Oh, Aphrodite, assim você me magoa. – Torceu o nariz.

- Vou ver se o espanhol consegue. – E começou a digitar o ramal.

- O espanhol consegue o quê? – Perguntou Shura, que estava ouvindo a conversa de trás de uma estante. – Fala, escorpichato!

- E aí, capricorno?! Há quanto tempo! – E abraçou o amigo. – As pessoas desse jornal têm algum tipo de passagem secreta: é só você falar de alguém que esse alguém aparece!

- Imagine, _yo estaba_ escondido esperando uma deixa ou um _bat-sinal_, mas tudo _bien_. E _yo_ vou convencer o Camus. Aliás, estou indo embora, está em _mi _hora de_ salida_. Estejam no bar Thanasis! Apareço lá pelas _diez_ horas. Dite, nosso relações públicas, convide tooodo mundo! É uma ocasião especial. – Começou a rir, acompanhado pelos outros dois. – Ah! Hyoga! – Chamou com um aceno o garoto. – _Las_ fotos. – E entregou o disquete. – Bom. Estou indo embora. _No chorem mucho en mi ausencia_, a gente voltará a se ver!

- Esse cara fala tanto que me deixa zonzo. – Disse Milo, ouvindo um "_vá a la mierda_" como resposta.

Shura saiu da sala dos amigos e tomou o elevador. Quando chegou ao térreo, encontrou Mu e Shaka, que voltavam do refeitório. Conversou um pouco com eles e comentou da idéia de comemorar a volta de Milo no bar, que não ficava muito longe do jornal. Após a breve conversa, resolveu cortar caminho até o estacionamento pela rotativa. Cumprimentando um conhecido ou outro chegou, finalmente, no lugar em que seu carro estava estacionado. Após arrumar um lugar para sua pasta no lotado porta-malas, entrou no carro e deu a partida. Logo já estava estacionando, novamente, em uma rua estreita, cheia de árvores. Muitas pessoas idosas moravam ali. Deu um "_buenas tardes_" para algumas senhoras e começou a procurar a chave do portão dentro de seus bolsos. A esquecera dentro do carro. Travou uma batalha intensa contra seu porta-luvas ("esses CDs estão revoltados! Daqui a pouco fazem um motim e acabam comigo" – dramatizou) e, finalmente, encontrou a chave.

Seu chaveiro era enorme: um burrinho ("é a sua cara!" – dizia Aiolia, o presenteador) de pelúcia com espaço para guardar até um celular dentro. Finalmente, depois de testar, pelo menos, quatro chaves, conseguiu entrar e trancar o portão de grade. Procurou mais um pouco e achou a chave que abria a porta da casa. Entrou pé ante pé. Não queria incomodar... Muito.

Vagarosamente deslizou até o quarto, deitando-se na cama e abraçando, com força a pessoa que já estava adormecida ali:

- Um dia você ainda me faz ter um ataque cardíaco. – Replicou, mal humorado, o recém acordado.

- Quanto exagero. – Mordiscou o ombro do outro. – Camus, _usted_ exagera demais.

- Ainda treino o Louis para o atacar quando entrar sem tocar a campainha.

- _Usted_ fica irritado quando eu toco porque te acorda!

- Então não me assuste. E pare com isso.

- Parar com o quê? – Perguntou, depositando beijos sobre as costas do ruivo.

- Com isso. Estou cansado.

- _Yo también_. Mas... Estou com saudades.

- Shura, ontem nós...

- Ontem foi ontem. Hoje é hoje. – Fez uma pausa. – Camus?

- Você venceu, espanhol chato. _Vous êtes irritant _******(2)**_._

- Melhor não falar em francês.

- _Vérité? J'adore parler en français. Ensuite... Je veux un baiser_.

- Ok, _usted_ pediu... Duplamente. – E virou o francês de frente para si, dando-lhe um beijo. – Mas vou deixar _usted_ dormir. Aliás, vou acompanhá-lo nessa viagem ao mundo _de los sueños_! Depois de tudo há muito que fazer essa _noche_.

- Pois é, tenho que acabar uma matéria...

- Nah, _yo estaba hablando_ da festinha! Pro Milo!

- Festinha? Pro... Milo? – Perguntou Camus, com os olhos entreabertos.

- _Si, si_! Para celebrar a volta dele ao ninho.

- Eu não vou.

- Ahhh! Vai sim. _Yo_ já disse pro Dite que ia te convencer.

- Não convenceu. Eu não vou.

- Por favoooor?

- Não.

- Camus...! Por favooor?!

- Me deixa dormir, depois a gente pensa nisso.

Shura se controlou para não exclamar um sonoro "YES!". Quando Camus dizia que pensava nisso depois, significava "sim, não encha mais o saco agora, mas não espere que eu vá feliz". Antes era realmente difícil de entender o ruivo, mas agora ele parecia um livro aberto para o espanhol.

- _Gracias_, Camus. _Te amo_. Oh, _y_ durma _bien_!  
- Você também, Shura. _Bon rêves_.

Milo não sabia se era apenas por sua ansiedade e empolgação, mas a noite chegou realmente rápido. Como a sala em que trabalhava não possuía janelas, nem viu o dia passar, porém ficou realmente surpreso quando viu o relógio marcando nove horas da noite. Desceu a diagramação para encontrar Aiolia e Mu, ficou decidido que os três iriam juntos.

Os amigos sorriram ao vê-lo. Trocaram algumas poucas palavras e se dirigiram ao bar. Thanasis era um lugar simples, porém muito agradável. Tinha uma fachada simpática, toda envidraçada e decorada com plantas. Porém o ambiente de dentro que era o diferencial: o dono original do lugar era um ativista do Greenpeace, por isso se recusou a derrubar as árvores do terreno. O resultado foi o bar ter árvores enormes dentro dele, com toda a construção feita evitando as prejudicar, de alguma forma. Todas as mesas eram com tampo de vidro colorido e pernas de ferro, com cadeiras coloridas dispostas a volta.

Muitos dos garçons e garçonetes vieram cumprimentar os recém chegados, já que eram conhecidos de longa data. Pediram a "mesa especial", que nada mais era uma enorme mesa ao ar livre nos fundos do restaurante. Era um lugar arborizado e sempre com o perfume agradável de flores. Sentaram-se e pediram apenas água, já que precisavam esperar a "turma".

- Então, amores, o que andaram aprontando na minha ausência? – Perguntou Milo, enquanto bebericava sua água com gás.

- Um milagre aconteceu, Miluxo. – Sorriu Mu. – Aiolia está noivo!

- Não! Eu sumo por míseros anos e meu filhote me abandona? Quem é a louca? Ou melhor, a santa! Pra agüentar esse estrupício em casa, a criatura deve ser canonizada! – Exclamou tragicamente, arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

- Não se preocupe, você vai conhecê-la. Ela vem aqui hoje. – Disse Aiolia, rolando os olhos.

- É a Marin, Milo. – O tibetano disse, arrumando os cabelos.

- Marin...? Aquela ruivinha da faculdade de Design Gráfico? – Ao ver uma afirmação. – Ótima escolha. Apesar de temperamental, ela parecia ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Ela é uma ótima pessoa! – Exclamou o noivo, de modo apaixonado. – É maravilhosa...

- Eu cheguei a ver coraçõezinhos pularem da cabeça oca do Ólia. – Disse Milo, sendo chutado pelo outro.

- Quero você como padrinho quando eu me casar, Miluxo!

- Ólia, quantos padrinhos você vai ter? – Perguntou Mu, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não sei, bando de amigo gay que eu tenho, saco. Falta mulher nisso aqui! Só você que se salva, né, Mi? – Ao ver a risada que o outro soltou. – Ah, não! Eu não sabia desse detalhe sobre sua vida pessoal!

- É que meu parceiro antes de eu ir para os States era muito tímido e vocês o conheciam. Por isso eu tive que jurar com os dois pés juntos que não falaria nada.

- Entendo... Aliás, o Mu se perdeu nesse caminho sodomita. Passa o tempo todo praticando sexo tântrico com o falso indiano lá. – Disse Aiolia, bufando.

- Essa é difícil de engolir. Tanto quanto o Shaka ser indiano apesar dos cabelos loiros e dos olhos azuis.

- Estou muito feliz, obrigado. – Sorriu Mu, tomando um gole da água e em seguida se levantando. – Dite! Deba!

- Amooores! – Gritou Aphrodite, se aproximando, com um enorme sorriso. – Não aprontaram antes do titio Dite chegar, né?

- Milo! Há quanto tempo! – Disse Aldebaran, com um enorme sorriso, abraçando o grego. – Estava com saudades de você!

- Continua a mesma coisa, né, Deba? Uma manteiga derretida, apesar desse tamanhão! – Respondeu o grego, arrancando gargalhadas de todos em volta.

A conversa correu animada. Aos poucos, foram chegando várias faces conhecidas, das quais Milo sentiu muita falta. Soube de muitas novidades: desde aventuras nos tempos de faculdade até casamentos. Aqueles anos que se passaram podiam não ser tanto tempo assim, mas foram o suficiente para milhares de coisas ocorrerem.

A madrugada começava a se aproximar, quando o grego se impacientou e perguntou a Aphrodite se Camus viria. Recebeu uma resposta afirmativa, mas a demora começava a lhe irritar.

Abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver o francês chegar junto de Shura:

- Que demora!

- Ao contrário de _usted_, Milo, nós ainda pensamos em _trabajar_. Tivemos _cosas_ para resolver antes de virmos. – Respondeu o espanhol, sentando-se junto aos amigos e já pedindo uma bebida.

- Fico feliz que tenha nos dado a honra de sua presença, Camus. – Disse Milo, sorrindo.

- Não fique tão feliz assim. Logo já vou embora. – E bebericou um cálice de água.

- Ué... Não vai pedir sua bebida a la _Belle Époque_? Se não me falha a memória, era com absinto, folhas de hortelã, gelo e soda.

- Esqueceu dos cubos de açúcar.

- Oh, é mesmo! – Riu Milo.

- Tenho que me manter sóbrio, depois tenho que voltar à redação...

- Uma dose não vai te embebedar.

- Absinto é extremamente alcoólico, Milo.

- Peça uma cerveja então!

- Eu bebendo... Cerveja? – Torceu o nariz desgostoso.

- Francês fresco. – Rolou os olhos. – Ok, meia taça de vinho e não se fala mais nisso!

- Feito. – Bufou. – Aí você para de encher o saco?

- Não prometo nada. – Acenou para o garçom. – Dois "_Fresh Absinthe_"!

- E o vinho? – Perguntou Camus, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Eu disse que não prometia nada. – Sorriu. – Vamos lá, Camus, pelos bons e velhos tempos!

- O passado não volta, Milo.

- Mas podemos transformar o presente.

- Não creio. – E deu uma olhada de esguelha para Shura, que conversava animadamente com Aiolia e Aphrodite.

As bebidas foram trazidas, junto com os outros coquetéis e drinks pedidos pelos amigos. Camus segurou o copo e o fitou. Lembrava que a primeira vez que provou absinto fora junto com Milo.

Os dois tinham acabado de ver Drácula de Bram Stoker, o famoso filme de Francis Ford Coppola, e ficaram curiosos pela tal "Fada Verde". Já haviam lido sobre ela em alguns livros sobre arte, literatura ou história, que falavam de grandes nomes dessas áreas, como Baudelaire e Van Gogh, apreciando a bebida... Até demais.

Compraram uma garrafa. O francês ficou apavorado ao ver o teor alcoólico do absinto ("É capaz disso ter mais álcool que álcool de cozinha, Milo!"). Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. Adoraram o sabor refrescante, herbáceo... Difícil de descrever.

Era mais do que nostálgico estarem ali: um a frente do outro bebendo a Fada Verde.

- Você disse que alguém já lhe falou do quanto ficou mais bonito. Quem falou isso? – Insistiu Milo. Aquela dúvida estava o incomodando desde a conversa de após saírem do elevador.

- Um monte de gente: Aphrodite, Shura, Shaka...

- Você andou namorando bastante, heim... – Riu, recebendo um olhar de censura em resposta.

- Eles estavam tentando me animar com elogios. Eu fiquei levemente deprimido depois que _alguém_ foi para os Estados Unidos sem nem mandar um e-mail avisando.

- Levemente deprimido? – Exclamou Aiolia, se intrometendo na conversa, talvez alterado pela bebida. – Só faltava você chorar em bares ou sair correndo da sala de aula em prantos! Vocês dois eram muito amigos, não eram?! Milo, você precisava ver o estado desse aí.

- Vou voltar ao trabalho. Boa noite. – Tomou o resto da bebida em um só gole. E o ruivo saiu do bar.

- Ih... Falei algo que não devia?

- Ólia, você sempre fala algo que não devia. – O loiro rolou os olhos, irritado.

Passaram-se algumas horas e Milo declarou, então, que iria embora. Havia chegado de Londres naquele mesmo dia, por isso estava bastante cansado. Os amigos prometeram comemorar até o sol raiar, em sua ausência, e ele foi embora, recebendo de salvas de palmas a beijos soprados.

Seguiu caminhando pela rua e viu o prédio do jornal. Relutou um pouco, mas decidiu entrar. Tinha deixado sua jaqueta na redação. Sabia, é claro, que essa era uma desculpa: não estava frio e podia pegá-la no dia seguinte. Queria era ver Camus.

* * *

_Continua...!_

* * *

**__****  
**Notas:**__****  
**

**__****(1)** Thanasis é um restaurante que existe mesmo! Não, o que aparece na fic só roubou o nome do real, a descrição dele foi tirada de um bar e de um restaurante de Porto Alegre mesmo.

**__****(2)** _"__Vous êtes irritant". _– Você é irritante.

_"__Vérité? J'adore parler en français. Ensuite... Je veux un baiser"_. – Verdade? Eu amo falar em francês. Então, eu quero um beijo.

_"__Bon rêves_." – Bons sonhos.

Desculpe se há erros, meu francês é extremamente limitado. xD Então, eu recorri ao tradutor do Google, ao freetranslation . com e aos dicionários do Uol. '

A referência ao absinto e as outras coisas... eu TIVE que fazer! x3

Sem previsão pro terceiro capítulo. xD Mas vou tentar não me demorar!

Espero que tenham gostado!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Introdução:**  
Eu quero uma beta-reader! ' Revisei esse capítulo umas cinco vezes, e na quinta vez eu ainda achava erros! Agora, desisti. Se algum passou, me desculpem.  
Esse capítulo foi para explicar um pouco sobre o que o Milo e o Camus sentem um pelo outro. Por isso, tem muito diálogo, espero que não tenha ficado chato.

* * *

**Dores do Passado  
Capítulo 3 – Redação Vazia  
**

* * *

O prédio do jornal estava praticamente vazio. Cumprimentou o segurança, que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça sonolento. O barulho das rotativas era constante, mas poucas pessoas eram vistas circulando. Passou por algumas moças da digitação e um estagiário da rádio, sendo apenas essas as pessoas que viu.

Chegou, finalmente, ao elevador. Apertou o botão e logo se viu no andar da redação. Na parte de jornal impresso, apenas quatro pessoas ainda trabalhavam. Já na do jornal online, só uma pessoa estava a vista. Exatamente a pessoa que queria encontrar. Camus.

O ruivo estava de pé, segurando o telefone contra o ouvido, mas com as mãos a trabalhar, sobre o teclado de seu computador. Entrou devagar na sala, se aproximando com o cuidado de não fazer ruídos. Parte de si lhe dizia que era para não incomodar, quando seu lado sincero confessava que queria ouvir o que o outro estava a falar.

- _Vous êtes insistante_. Eu já disse que não estou zangado com nada, simplesmente saí daí porque tenho coisas a fazer! – Disse o francês, num tom de voz mais exaltado que o habitual. – Sim, eu estou sozinho aqui. Pois, afinal, alguém tem que dar um jeito enquanto o bando de irresponsáveis da redação está bebendo em um bar. É, eu sei. Não, não. Vou ver isso. Você vai direto pra lá? Entendido, então nos vemos depois. Outro. Tchau.

Milo inclinou a cabeça, com dúvida. Era paranóia sua ou essa conversa transbordava intimidade? "Para lá" se referia a uma casa que Camus dividia com o amante? "Outro" era referente a um beijo?

- Quem era? – Não resistiu. Viu o outro quase saltar pelo susto.

- Não lembro de ter que lhe contar sobre todas minhas ligações telefônicas, Milo. Mas, já que quer saber, era o Shaka.

- O Shaka? – Mordeu o lábio com dúvida. Mu estava sendo traído então?

- Sim. – Franziu o cenho. – _Pourquoi_?

- Desculpe a indiscrição, Camus, mas você está saindo com o Shaka? – Milo brigava consigo mesmo. "Indiscrição" não era o suficiente para descrever suas ações.

- Saindo? – Perguntou o ruivo. – Defina "saindo".

- "Sair" ao estilo adulto... Você sabe: se encontrando, namorando, dormindo, transando... Como preferir.

- _Mon Dieu_! Não! – Ruborizou. – Só você mesmo para pensar uma bobagem dessas. Shaka é um grande amigo. Seria injusto com o Mu, também. E não venha achando que tem intimidade para falar esse tipo de coisa, _senhor_ Archiakos! Eu ainda sou seu chefe.

- Sei... – Se encostou contra uma mesa. – E então, "chefinho"? Quem que cuidou de você na minha ausência?

- Não é da sua conta! – Disse Camus entre os dentes. Estava perdendo a paciência.

Milo suspirou, fitando o rosto bonito do outro, que já se jogava em uma cadeira digitando rapidamente um e-mail. Não sabia como vivera tantos anos sem a visão do rosto pálido emoldurado pelos cabelos ruivos. Aliás, o grego dizia que Camus não era ruivo. Ruivos eram aqueles irlandeses que vieram fazer intercâmbio quando estavam no colegial: cabelos alaranjados. Renderam apelidos como "abóbora", "laranjinha", "foguinho" e outros muitos de autoria do loiro. Já Camus não. Os cabelos dele não eram alaranjados como o ferro em brasa. E sim do tom de vermelho que tem uma rosa já desabrochada.

- Pretende passar a noite toda me encarando com esse sorriso bobo, Mi... Senhor Archiakos?

- Me chama de "Milo", Camus. É sem sentido você me chamar pelo sobrenome depois de tudo.

- Eu quero é enfatizar que nossa relação aqui é profissional. – Apoiou a cabeça contra o braço, bufando cansado. – Sabe, é difícil. Não dá pra esquecer e sorrir pra você como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu pudesse esquecer de tudo...

- E eu não quero que você esqueça de tudo! – Exclamou alto, despertando a atenção de Camus, que fitou-o. – Pelo contrário: se zangue comigo, me xingue daqueles termos complicados e palavras francesas doidas que só você entendia! Como era mesmo? Mentecapto, acéfalo, _bête_, _bouffon_... Ah, tantos elogios que nem me recordo mais! – Sorriu ao ouvir a risada tímida do outro. – Sabe, você podia rir mais. Dizem que as mulheres vivem dez anos mais que os homens e elas riem mais. Talvez se sorrirmos muito, a imortalidade não seja um sonho.

- Você e suas filosofias de banheiro, Milo.

- Ou de sala de redação deserta.

Camus sorriu. Milo era uma companhia muito agradável. Sempre o fizera rir quando queria chorar. Era assim desde que ficaram amigos e, futuramente, namorados. Quando estava junto do grego, era como se tudo fosse possível: sonhos que se realizassem só com força de vontade e fé, a paz mundial estivesse para ocorrer em um futuro próximo, elefantes voadores estivessem atirando amendoins na torre Eiffel ao som de Caramelldansen... Os absurdos mais fantasiosos eram tão lógicos quanto a teoria da relatividade quando Milo estava junto de si.

Roubando uma música da Mary Poppins, mas "Se uma nuvem negra aparece, Mary faz o sol brilhar". Substituindo "Mary" por "Milo"... Encaixava-se perfeitamente na personalidade do grego.

- Um tostão por seus pensamentos, Cam.

- Meus pensamentos valem tão pouco?

- Você é realmente uma mala sem alça, sem rodinhas, sem porcaria nenhuma, cara.

- Faz parte de minha doce personalidade, Milo.

- Tão doce quanto suco de jiló, né?

- Escuta, o que você quer? – Bateu com as duas mãos no teclado. – Namorar comigo de novo? Atormentar-me eternamente? Beijar-me? Me abraçar? Brigar comigo? Ouvir eu xingá-lo? Que eu perdoe? O que você quer?

- Alternativa "i".

- E o que seria a alternativa "i"? – Massageou as têmporas, impaciente.

- Quero segurar a sua mão.

Não esperou a resposta de Camus. Aproximou sua mão da dele, e enlaçou os dedos. Continuava a ser aquela mão fria de dedos longos que muitas vezes segurou enquanto estavam juntos. Era escondido, mas sempre que podiam, não tendo olhos os cuidando, juntavam as mãos. Milo ficou feliz ao ver que, depois de tudo, o outro não mudara tanto assim. Estava corando. Como sempre acontecia quando voltavam juntos para casa de mãos dadas.

Aproximou-se lentamente, depositando um beijo na bochecha do francês. Não recebeu nenhuma negativa, portanto levou a mão dele, presa a sua, até seus lábios. Outro beijo.

- Isso é errado, Milo. Não é justo.

- Com quem? Podemos sempre tentar de novo. Podíamos voltar... Eu te amo, você sabe, né?

- Com a pessoa com quem estou agora. – Ignorou a segunda parte.

Milo saiu do andar da redação com passos rápidos, descendo a escada, mesmo. Camus estava com alguém? Parecia que um balde de água fria havia caído em sua cabeça, após ouvir essas palavras. Não esperava que o outro tivesse praticado o celibato, pois o próprio grego teve suas, como diria Aiolia, "diversões nada pudicas". Mas "a pessoa com quem estou agora" soava tão sério, tão formal. Um namoro ou mais profundo. Talvez viver juntos. E, conhecendo o ruivo, não era alguém de longe. Camus não era o tipo de gente com muitos contatos amorosos, só podia ser alguém do próprio jornal. Provavelmente, mantinha em segredo.

- Claro, imagina se o "_Mr. Freeze_" iria abalar sua posição de todo poderoso. – Resmungou Milo, dando falta de sua jaqueta. Voltara à sala da redação para pega-la e não trazia nada em mãos. O ruivo, realmente, o deixava sem saber como agir. E o grego era alguém que nunca ficava sem ação.

Já na redação do jornal, Camus estava quase batendo com a cabeça contra o monitor. Sentia raiva de si mesmo. Queria que tudo se explodisse: Milo, os jogos olímpicos sobre os quais devia escrever, o jornal... Simplesmente queria se enterrar em um buraco. Perdera a compostura várias vezes nos poucos minutos que o loiro estava ali e quase esteve ao ponto de dizer:

- Sim! Vamos voltar! Não me importa quantas vezes você me faça de idiota ou suma sem avisar! Eu te amo, _Miluxinho_! Vamos ficar juntos para sempre até que a música dos créditos as letrinhas miúdas que ninguém lê nos separem! – Riu de si mesmo. Ridículo. Nem uma garotinha pré-adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele seria tão impulsiva e idiota.

Não era idiota. Ah, não era. Camus era um homem inteligente, bem sucedido, com uma casa bela, um carro importado, muitas mulheres (e homens) aos seus pés... Mas... Seu coração batera tão forte quando a mão do outro enlaçou a sua. Sua face ficou vermelha. Estava com vergonha. Os beijos do outro eram como fogo. Ardiam em sua pele, de um modo bom que o fazia recordar.

- _Mon Dieu_! O que está havendo comigo? Eu já devia ter aprendido minha lição. – Enterrou as mãos contra os fios avermelhados, apertando os cabelos com frustração.

Seu coração continuava acelerado. Somente pensar no outro já o deixava nervoso. Era um nervosismo bom. Isso que o assustava. E, mesmo que cometesse a loucura de voltar com Milo, ainda existia o fator "S", Shura. Não queria terminar com Shura, não queria começar nada com o grego. Mas, ainda assim, o espanhol não fazia com que ele sentisse a emoção proporcionada pelo loiro. Era complicado.

Tão complicado que cansou de pensar no assunto. E cansou de pensar sobre o maldito artigo que devia escrever. Constatou que estava com a "Síndrome da Página Branca do Word", ou seja, falta de inspiração total para escrever. Claro, sabia que para escrever por trabalho inspiração era o que menos contava. A única coisa que queria era achar uma desculpa para amaciar sua consciência, que o recriminava por fugir do trabalho por um... Surto emocional.

Quando chegou ao estacionamento, dando graças a Deus por não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho, viu a pessoa que menos queria encontrar no momento: Milo. Tentou passar despercebido, mas o grego se virou e sorriu.

- Ué, chefinho, indo embora mais cedo?

- Eu tenho toneladas de folgas para tirar e horas extras feitas sem um pedido. Não vão ligar se eu sair um pouco mais cedo. – Deu de ombros. – E você? Não ia embora?

- Ia. Bem que eu gostaria de estar em casa. – Bufou. – Liguei para a minha mãe e ninguém atendeu. Então, liguei para o celular dela. A minha mãe esqueceu que eu ia para lá hoje! E resolveu sair com o meu pai... Ou seja, eles vão chegar em casa bem sorridentes por causa de uma noite de "_relembração_" dos bons e velhos tempos. – Rolou os olhos. – Como que ela esquece do próprio filho?

- Bem, tal mãe, tal filho. – Disse Camus, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É, a genética é cruel.

-E você não tem um cópia da chave da casa?

- Só da antiga! Eles trocaram a fechadura. Puxa, eu não sei como vou passar a noite. Todas as minhas coisas estão lá. E não sei onde achar um hotel baratinho... Porcaria de cidade turística cara! – Exclamou balançando o punho em desafio ao céu.

- Só você mesmo, Milo... – Balançou a cabeça.

- As leis de Murphy foram feitas para mim, cara. Eu sou um imã de azar. – Riu de si mesmo.

- Milo... – Camus começou a se arrepender assim que teve essa idéia. Mas não podia deixar Milo na mão, podia? – Quer vir para a minha casa?

- Camus...! Meu salvador da pátria! Amado, idolatrado...

- Tá, tá... "Salve, salve"! – Apertou um botão no controle e destrancou o carro. – Vai entrando que eu tenho que fazer uma ligação.

Milo sentou no carro, encostando o ouvido na janela para tentar ouvir o que Camus dizia. Conseguiu abrir uma fresta no vidro, sem despertar a atenção do francês, podendo assim, entender o que ele falava:

- Aconteceu um... Imprevisto. É... Eu vou para casa. Não, não. Explico depois. _Désolé_! Certo... _Je t'aime_... _Bonne nuit_!

Se o queixo do loiro não estivesse preso ao maxilar, teria caído no chão, tal a surpresa. Camus sendo meigo com alguém no telefone! Só duas pessoas no mundo tinham esse privilégio, além dele mesmo há um tempo atrás - desde que ele se entendia por gente: o avô e a avó de Camus.

Voltou a seu lugar, assoviando comportado, quando o outro voltou para o carro. Estranhou a janela estar levemente aberta, mas a fechou sem dizer nada.

- Se importa se eu ligar o ar-condicionado? – Perguntou, pousando o dedo sobre o botão.

- Não. – Milo sorriu, enquanto maquinava idéias em sua mente. Seria uma noite longa...

* * *

_Continua!_

* * *

**Notas:**  
Falas em francês:

_Vous êtes insistante_ - Você é insistente.  
_Pourquoi_ - Por quê?  
_Mon Dieu_ - Meu Deus. (TODA fic com o Camus falando francês tem que ter isso. Sério).  
_bête, bouffon_ - Besta, bobo da corte.  
_Désolé _- Desculpa.  
_Je t'aime... Bonne nuit_! - Eu te amo... Boa noite!

Também tem referências a filmes e músicas. XD Mary Poppins, Mr. Freeze, Caramelldansen, Dumbo... É, eu amo citar frases e zoar com filmes.

E... Pessoal! Desculpa, acho que não respondi as reviews. É que eu não sei quais eu já respondi e quais ainda não, fico com vergonha de mandar duas respostas para a mesma e tal, sou esquecida. Por isso: Flor de Gelo, cami cating, Leo no Nina, Athenas de Aries e Bia, muito obrigada por lerem minha fic!  
Sobre o fato de House ter me dado a idéia é meio difícil de explicar. Acho que foi a acidez do House. Oh, man. Eu imagino o Camus cortando as pessoas assim! Tipo... "Ou ela mentiu para você, ou o sangue mentiu para nós" é tão...!. xD E os Gêmeos vão aparecer sim! Só não apareceram porque... Bem, eles terão o momento deles...

Até a próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Introdução:  
**Oi, pessoal! Continuo agradecendo por lerem minha fanfic! Esse capítulo foi escrito na velocidade de uma descarga elétrica! Simplesmente fluiu. Deve ser porque eu amo escrever quando o Milo conversa com o Aiolia. xD De qualquer jeito, divirtam-se!

* * *

**Dores do Passado  
Capítulo 4 - Telefonemas  
**

* * *

- Oh, você continua morando com seus avós? – Perguntou Milo, assim que o carro estacionou junto a bela casa antiga.

- Na casa deles. Não "com" eles. – Suspirou tristemente. – Louis continua aqui.

- Sinto muito... – "Para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta" era o lema do loiro. - Quando que...?

- Meu avô foi no mesmo ano que você viajou. A minha avó foi dois anos depois. – Parou um pouco, fitando a casa. – Bem... Vamos entrar?

- Você manda, "chefinho-anfitrião".

Milo observou poucas mudanças naquela bela sala. Os móveis eram os mesmos, desde que começara a freqüentar a casa do francês, salvo a moderna televisão e a estante com DVDs. O enorme São Bernardo apareceu, cumprimentando os recém-chegados com um latido baixo.

- Louis! Fazia tempo que eu não o via. – E acariciou-o.

- Está com fome? – Perguntou o francês, passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto cansado.

- Sim! – O grego sorriu.

- Não você! O Louis. – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Francês chato.

- Você vem dormir na minha casa de favor e ainda quer que eu o alimente?

- Tenha dó, Camy...! – Choramingou.

- Oh, não! Duas caras de cãozinho abandonado, isso é cruel.

- Vamos, Louis, estamos quase conseguindo! – Riu Milo.

- Venceram: ração pro Louis e miojo pro Milo.

- MIOJO? Desde quando na sua casa tem miojo? Você abomina o consumo daquele... Como era mesmo? "Macarrãozinho gosmento que parece um monte de minhocas com manteiga". Ah, eu amo suas metáforas.

- Desde que o... Humn... Deixa, acho que tem pizza. – Bufou, tentando conter um sorriso que teimava a se desenhar em seus lábios. Com Milo, era impossível manter a seriedade.

- Pizza congelada? – Tirou o celular do bolso. – Não mesmo. Vamos dividir uma.

- Seu chato! Bem, vou tomar banho. – Balançou a cabeça, admitindo derrota. – Quero pizza de frango.

- Francês fresco. – Rolou os olhos. – Alô, boa noite? – E voltou sua atenção para o telefone.

Pediu a pizza e se sentou no sofá pensando um pouco. Dirigiu um olhar em direção ao corredor que, se sua memória não falhava, tinha a entrada para o banheiro. Camus ainda não havia entrado no banho, dado o silêncio. Tinha algum tempo. Havia algo que o estava incomodando e queria tirar a limpo. Caminhou até a cozinha e pôs-se a discar um número no celular.

- Oi, Ólia?

_- Fala, Miluxo. – Sua voz soou como se estivesse com a boca cheia de algo pastoso. O som de fundo quase impediu o grego de ouvir o que o amigo dizia. – O que quer? Se arrependeu de ter ido?_

- Pela sua voz e pela música ambiente, adivinho que está no bar. – Suspirou. – Espero que sua pouca sobriedade tenha sido o suficiente para ver se o Shaka ligou para alguém.

_- Não, ele não ligou. – Pensou um pouco. – Está ali no canto trocando um beijo, uau, com o Mu._

- Poupe-me desse tipo de detalhe. – Falou, em um tom fingido de desagrado.

_- Você é farinha do mesmo saco que eles, nem vem._

- Enfim, Ólia. Alguém telefonou para alguém? Fale! É questão de vida ou morte. – Exagerou, era questão de suas terríveis curiosidade e teimosia escorpianas.

_- Ahn... O Dite ligou pro gerente do departamento de arte. Não sei se você lembra dele... O Saga! Conhece? Aquele que tem um irmão gêmeo que é radialista..._

- Conheço! Saga e Kanon!

_- É, eles vão vir aqui assim que o Kanon terminar o programa. Bem... Deixe-me pensar..._

- Rápido! – Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

_- Calma, porra! Eu não funciono sob pressão._

- Como que você sua noiva...

_- Você entendeu a conotação da palavra, engraçadinho. Ahh! Eu liguei pra minha noiva. E... Hum... O Dite ligou pro namorado dele, um cara sinistro. E o Shura ligou, adivinhe pra quem...! Pro senhor Pingüim!_

- O... Camus?

_- E você conhece outro pingüim, Milo? Além dos que tem no zoológico e do inimigo do Batman, claro._

- O Camus não é assim tão mau... E o que o Shura falou?

_- Foi estranho, mas ele ia para algum lugar. Depois o celular dele tocou de novo. E o Shura ficou levemente decepcionado depois disso. O Deba perguntou o que foi. O "capricorno" respondeu que "levou um balde de água fria". Eu zoei e perguntei se tinha sido do "mi amor" que ele vive falando e ele riu assentindo. Bizarro, né? Será que ele tem um caso com a Geladeira Ambulante?_

_- Quem tem caso com quem, Ólia? Com quem você tá fofocando? – A voz esganiçada de Aphrodite foi ouvida._

_- Com o Milo, Dite. E eu não estou fofocando! Estou reportando fatos interessantes sobre a vida dos que nos cercam!_

_- E tem diferença? Miluxo! Está todo mundo aqui ainda, você devia voltar...! _

- Eu vou comer e já vou dormir, Dite.

_- Seeeei! Tem alguma coisa aí, eu tenho certeza, queridinho! E..._

_- Dite, com quem você está falando? – Uma voz desconhecida perguntou de forma rude._

_- Com o Milo, Mask! Tá com ciúmes, amor?_

_- Bando de viado. – Aiolia disse com desdém. – Ah, desculpa, Milo._

- Não esquenta. – E riu. – Opa, a campainha. Tenho que desligar!

_- Arrivederci, Miluxo! – Gritou Dite._

_- Até amanhã, e não se atrase... Como sempre._

Milo atendeu a campainha, sorrindo a um sonolento entregador de pizzas. Pagou e levou a caixa para dentro da casa, colocando-a sobre a mesa que havia na cozinha. Conhecia bem aquela casa, por isso pegou os pratos, talheres e copos. Dentro da geladeira, encontrou uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Pegou-a e colocou-a em cima da mesa. Tinha idéias.

Muitas idéias, na verdade. E nunca as idéias do grego tinham uma finalidade muito cândida. Sentou-se de um lado da mesa, já se servindo com um bom pedaço de pizza. Estava faminto e não estava ligando muito para as regras de etiqueta de esperar seu anfitrião.

- Começou sem mim? – Perguntou Camus, já vestido, mas com os cabelos molhados.

- Estou faminto.

- Nem por isso precisa falar de boca cheia. – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – E o vinho?

- Comemorar o meu retorno, depois de anos, ao lar.

- Já não comemorou o suficiente?

- Não, eu saí de lá pra ir atrás de você! – Exclamou, depois de perceber sua frase.

- Você tinha ido me procurar? Por quê? – A surpresa que o francês demonstrou não seria perceptível para a maioria das pessoas, de tão suave que era a alteração de suas feições, mas era completamente clara para o grego, que sorriu.

- Eu queria falar com você. Sobre aquilo que falamos na redação e sobre mais coisas. – Sorriu. – Um pouco de vinho sempre melhora os ânimos. – Serviu o copo de Camus com um pouco do líquido escuro, para depois passar a encher o seu.

- Vou abrir uma exceção e beber hoje. _Boire à la santé de Milo_. – Ergueu o copo.

- Não entendi, mas você sempre fala isso no meu aniversário, então deve ser bom! – Bateu levemente no copo de Camus com o seu. – Viva!

- Como estava lá nos Estados Unidos? – O francês sorveu um pouco do líquido prestando atenção nas aventuras que o outro lhe narrava empolgado.

Milo contou sobre a faculdade, os colegas e os professores, explicando como era a vida no campus, as aulas práticas, a experiência quase desastrosa num evento de moda... Várias histórias que fizeram o ruivo rir muito, sempre bebendo vagarosamente o copo de vinho, que era cheio pelo grego sempre que ficava vazio.

Depois, citou as aventuras que teve nas férias e seu emprego em Londres. Camus não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja. Parecia ter sido uma experiência fantástica. Claro, o loiro a contava com tanto entusiasmo que até uma corrida de lesmas em câmera lenta pareceria um fato histórico que mudaria o mundo. Era um dom de Milo: de tornar as coisas mais simples especiais. Inclusive, foi o que ele fizera com o francês: se sentir especial, para depois ser largado. Não havia sido fácil e, mesmo depois de anos, continuava não sendo.

- Camus, o que houve?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta, passou a mão sobre os olhos, limpando as lágrimas que começavam a se formar. Esboçou um sorriso fraco e apoiou o rosto no braço, fitando a mesa. Por mais que doesse seu peito e continuasse a se sentir triste, não conseguia odiar o grego. Era impossível.

- Eu disse algo errado?

- Você sempre diz as coisas certas, mas faz as coisas erradas, Milo. – Suspirou. – Porém, dessa vez não é sua culpa.

- Camus. Eu quero te beijar. – Disse, chocando o ruivo pelo jeito que a pergunta fora colocada. – Posso?

- A minha opinião nunca o impediu de fazer nada, Milo. – Levantou-se. – Depois eu arrumo isso aqui... – E caminhou até a sala.

Milo colocou o que sobrara da pizza na geladeira e levou as louças utilizadas até a pia. Depois ajudaria o anfitrião a arrumar, agora, a urgência era falar com ele. Chegou à sala e viu Camus sentado no sofá, com sua expressão impassível, mas que para o loiro mostrava sinais de tristeza.

Deixou-se deslizar ao lado do ruivo e puxou-o para perto de si. Encostou seu rosto nos cabelos vermelhos e aspirou ao aroma floral delicioso dos fios úmidos. Pôs-se a acariciar as mãos frias dele.

- Sabe, não vou negar. Eu estive com algumas pessoas nos Estados Unidos. E esse "estive" você pode interpretar da forma mais maliciosa que conseguir.

- Não me fale isso, ultimamente tenho acompanhado _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_.

- Ok... – Riu. – Mas você sabe do que eu estou falando...?

- Milo, eu tenho 25 anos. Não sou tão inocente assim. – O loiro sentiu os olhos frios de Camus o olharem diretamente nos seus.

- Então... Mas... Com quem eu queria estar era com você. Sempre, sempre, sempre... Ninguém mais. Só com você e pacotes de miojo eu vivia feliz para sempre! – Riu.

- Nossa, eu e macarrão instantâneo temos o mesmo peso na sua vida...

- Tá, meu exemplo não foi dos mais felizes, só que... De todas as pessoas desse mundo a única que eu quero por perto é você. Só você. Eu e você. Para sempre. Só nos dois.

- Milo, é complicado. – Esfregou a mão na testa, impaciente.

- Mas não precisa ser!

- Ah, não? O que você sugere? – Rolou os olhos.

- Diga que me ama, eu digo que te amo. Nos mudamos para Paris e vivemos felizes para sempre num pequeno e lindo apartamento com vista para a Torre Eiffel.

- Isso não é um conto de fadas, Milo. É injusto!

- Com quem, com o Shura? – Milo pensou "xeque-mate", ao ver a expressão surpresa, dessa vez nada contida, de Camus.

- Você...

- É, eu descobri. Deve ser minha veia jornalística e boas fontes. – Sorriu. – Você gosta mesmo do espanhol, Camus?

- Gosto. – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para o grego acreditar.

- Mais do que de mim?

- Milo, pare com isso.

- Você gosta mais de mim, certo? Só não quer admitir porque seu orgulho e essa imagem de frieza que você construiu ficam abalados comigo por perto!

- Pare com isso!

- Você só está com o Shura porque é confortável para você, mas na verdade dói, né? Porque você quer estar comigo, porém tem medo de se apaixonar de novo e se desiludir! Eu prometo, Camus, nunca mais algo como aquilo acontecerá! Pare de ser teimoso e bancar o mártir e vamos ficar juntos! Deixa de palha...

Milo não conseguiu terminar aquela frase. Sentiu o peso da mão do outro em seu rosto. Viu a mesma expressão magoada e triste que teria visto quando Camus soube da sua partida há anos atrás. Deslizou a mão até a face dolorida e encarou o ruivo. Estava arrependido, será que não dava para ver isso? O orgulho do outro era mais pesado que a felicidade? Era algo que não conseguia entender.

Por outro lado, a mente de Camus estava a mil. Sentia-se na clássica situação de desenho animado em que um anjinho e um diabinho lhe diziam as opções. Seu lado orgulhoso dizia que era pra mandar Milo para o inferno e continuar com Shura, mas seu lado sincero e sentimental confessava que o que queria mesmo era a companhia do loiro.

Os pensamentos de ambos foram interrompidos por uma música conhecida: _"__O que eu quero mais é ser rei__ / __Olhe pra esquerda! Olhe pra direita__! / __Pra que lado olhe eu estou em foco_".

- Ops! Ólia ligando. – Tateou os bolsos procurando o celular.

- Seu toque é uma música do Rei Leão? – Ergueu a sobrancelha, questionando.

- Não, só do Ólia. O do Dite é "_I'm Too Sexy_" e o do Shaka é o mantra, ou sei lá, "_Hare Krishna_".

- E o meu?

- Humn... Espera só um pouquinho. – Atendeu a chamada, a colocando no viva-voz, para Camus não se sentir desconfortável. – Fala, Ólia!

_- Miluxo! Aqui é o Dite seqüestrando o celular do Ólia, porque não tenho o seu número. Tenho uma coisinha pra falar!_

- Pode dizer, Aphrodite!

_- O Shura acaba de sair daqui!_

- E daí...? – Suou frio.

_- Adivinha! Ele saiu com o Saga, aos beijos! Sabe o Saga, né? O "chefão" lá da área de arte. _

- Você não tá falando sério, está? – Olhou tenso para o ruivo, que parecia a beira de um ataque nervoso.

_- Estou! Depois de trocarem uns amassos se foram pro apartamento do Saga. Falei com o Kanon, que foi embora já, e ele me disse que o Saga está secando o Shura, se é que você entende, há um tempão. Hoje, o espanhol não resistiu... Humn... A Pandora vai ficar decepcionada... Você conheceu a Pan? Ela é estagiária na gráfica..._

- Dite, obrigado por ligar... Amanhã eu falo melhor contigo, agora estou meio... Er... Ocupado.

_- Puxa! Mal chegou e...? Humn... Divirta-se, Miluxo! Tenha uma "boa noite", porque acho que pouco você vai dormir...!_

Milo desligou o celular e olhou para Camus. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e mexia os lábios como se fosse falar algo, desistindo em seguida. Até que, respirou fundo se acalmando e olhou para o grego:

- Qual o toque de celular que toca quando eu te ligo?

- Liga para mim. – Sorriu.

- Quanta palhaçada. – Pegou o próprio celular discando o número do grego.

"_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you"  
_

- Milo, pare com isso. Por hoje é só de falar de romance. Eu já fui alfinetado demais por um dia apenas. Amanhã eu falo com o Shura pra ver se ele tem algo a dizer.

- Camus, eu tenho alguma chance com você? – Perguntou Milo, sério.

- Bem... – Passou a mão pelo rosto, embaraçado. – Dorme comigo? Eu digo, sem conotação de nenhuma sacanagem. Só... Dormir comigo. Não quero ficar sozinho. – Corou levemente, desviando o olhar.

- Claro. – Sorriu, abraçando Camus. No momento, estava feliz só de poder ficar junto dele.

Camus se acomodou na cama, em seguida sentindo o braço do outro enlaçar sua cintura. Um beijo fora depositado em sua face e um "boa noite" sussurrado rente a seu ouvido. Estava se apaixonando de novo. Detestava isso, mas estava se apaixonando. Por mais que doesse, a sensação era a mesma. O ardor e a paixão. Não era ruim. Talvez, dar mais uma chance ao grego não fosse má coisa.

Aconchegou-se melhor por entre os braços do grego.

- _Bonne nuit, Milo. Bon rêve_s. – Parecia vinte vezes mais natural ter o nome do loiro em sua frase do que o de Shura.

* * *

_Continua...  
_

* * *

Ok, ok. Não me matem ainda! No próximo capítulo essas história do Shura vai ser melhor explicada, ok? O capítulo cinco foi escrito durante uma monótona aula de geografia no meu caderno de química. xD Preciso digita-lo ainda...

**Falas em francês:**  
_Boire à la santé de Milo. – _Essa eu peguei de um dicionário. "Beber à saúde de Milo" ou "Brindar à saúde de Milo".  
_Bonne nuit, Milo. __Bon rêve_s. – Boa noite, Milo. Bons sonhos.

Também usei Arrivederci (adeus em italiano) e um trecho da música Can't Help Falling in Love with You, que eu conheci pelo filme (cofcof) Lilo e Stitch, cantada pelo ATeens. xD Ah! E a super clássica O Que Eu Quero Mais É Ser Rei (é a cara do Ólia!), de O Rei Leão.

Tradução by letras . terra . com . br:

_Pegue na minha mão  
Pegue a minha vida inteira também  
Por que eu não posso evitar estar apaixonando por você_

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
